Yen Exchange: Live My Life for a Change
by Valkyrie88
Summary: Can our frontman of F4 last a whole week living Makino Tsukushi's life, one without his wealth and luxury? Can she even survive a day under the same roof as Kaede? A petty argument leads the couple to switch lives. All bets are on! My money's on Tsukushi!
1. Supermarket Havoc

**Chapter 1: Supermarket Havoc**

The story begins a little after Tsukushi & Tsukasa's cruise around the world. They are finally dating steadily (YAY!). Naturally, the devil known as Kaede reluctantly backed off and returned to business in New York while a new semester begins at Eitoku…

Sunday was supposed to be a relaxing day for Makino Tsukushi because it was the only day where she was off from working at the dango shop and from going to school. Of course she made the effort to be with her boyfriend. But on this very rare occasion, Tsukasa decided to run some errands with her….or some "poor people" errands as he liked to call it…

"Attention Shoppers!" the speaker chimed. "Our special offer coupon gives you 30 percent off of all purchased items. Be sure to check out our fresh leeks and paupou fruit which can be found on aisle 3..."

"What's a coupon…?" Tsukasa scratched his head with a perplexed look.

"You've never seen one or used one have you?"

"Why would I?" he blankly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose you don't because you never go shopping for your own food like some of us. Are you sure you wanna be here today? I think you can still catch up with Soujiro and Akira at the movies…"

He had to show that he cared by pushing the squeaky cart alongside Tsukushi as she picked out food for her next meal.

"Hey, just because I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa, does not mean I'm incapable of a little grocery shopping now and then. Now hurry up before I get angry…."

"Uhhh, okay then. Why don't we split up to make this go a little faster?" she tore the list in half and handed him his part.

Bad idea.

**At the seafood aisle:**

"BAAAAAAAAH-KA!!!!!" Tsukushi's jaw dropped straight to the floor as she screamed in bewilderment . She found Tsukasa trying to catch a squid in the tank near the fish aisle with sleeved rolled up and bucket in one hand. The girl knew better than to leave the man alone in a supermarket for more than 5 minutes upon arrival…

"Sir…you're not supposed to be reaching into the tanks…please stop!!" the frightened worker stood watching along with the rest of the shoppers.

"There you are Makino! Help me, I think I got a bite!" he threw the squid flat into the cart.

A vein popped in her head…and then..

SMACK

"What was THAT for!?" he groaned as he rubbed the lump that formed on top of his head.

"I thought that's what you commoners do when you want to purchase seafood?"

"Ehh…" She sighed. "It's like babysitting a five-year-old…I'll just put it back…" and the squid swam happily in its tank once more.

"No more wrestling with seafood, okay? Let's just stick to what's on the list for now…"

Tsukasa turned bright red as they resumed their shopping.

"_Clean up on aisle ten_!" It was going to be a long day…

**At the fruit section:**

"Doumyouji, help me pick out some tomatoes?"

But he was already helping himself to three watermelons, his favorite. What on earth were two people going to do with three watermelons? More importantly, how are they going to lug them all the way back home…He then reached for the smallest, lumpiest tomatoes and put them into a plastic bag.

"Erghh…" Tsukushi, at this point became completely resigned and didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore. _Go easy on him, he was trying, he really wa_s. She reassured herself.

"Just weigh them on that scale over there to see how many grams…?"

Scratching his head again, he simply did what she said before following her to the next aisle…

**At the canned goods aisle: **

"Can't buy this one." She placed one can of soup back into the shelf. "Can't buy that one either."

"Why not?" the curly haired man assumed it was alright to buy those items since they were neither watermelon nor squid.

"'Cuz there's another brand that's cheaper. It's called smart buying…only buy things for a bargain. It's the only way to save money."

"But I have more than enough money right here." He reached into his heavy wallet.

The girlfriend continued her explanation on their way out to the register.

"That's how we 'poor people' do things though. We can't always spend our money on luxury items. We haggle, we look for things for a cheaper price and we use coupons because they take off a fraction of the price that you have to pay. Every yen counts, that's what mama always said to me."

"Blah, blah, blah…and everything you save up pays for your Eitoku tuition?" again, an inquiring gaze from him.

"Maybe………" she trailed off.

"Completely pointless then!" He mused on. "What's the point of making your own life harder anyway when you're just going to act and stay poor all your life?"

Tsukushi smacked her own head. He was so stubborn and arrogant sometimes….rather, all the time. She felt like beating him up but refrained.

"You're only saying that because you have it easy being Mr. Big Shot." She retorted with a finger raised at his face. "I don't think you can even last ONE day as Makino Tsukushi."

"How hard could it be?" he scoffed.

'Well, first you have to be tough like a weed …not delicate like a FLOWER."

"Hey, it's not THAT easy living in my socks either…!"

"I believe the term is 'shoes.' But you do have a point. I suppose it isn't easy for you, living with the 'obligation' of wealth, luxury, power and popularity…" Sarcasm was indeed a weapon for Tsukushi.

"That's somethin' _you'll_ never experience, huh?" he bit back. "….I bet I can do a better job being poor than you can!"

"W-What?!" her knuckles now clenched. "That doesn't even make any sense, Doumyouji. You can't be serious, right? You can't live without your cars, butlers and money. "

The two became so heated in their argument that they stormed out of the supermarket, leaving puzzled looks on everyone's faces and even the groceries on the counter.

"F-Fine! Let's bet RIGHT NOW" Tsukasa seemed to be blowing steam out of his ears by now. He always loved competition. "We'll switch our homes, friends, yachts, cars, cellphones, money…everything!"

_What car? What yacht? _

'We're switching jobs too?"

"HELL YEAH. Bring it on!"

"Gee Doumyouji, it sounds more like a vacation for me. For how long? "

"One week!"

"You're on then!"

They both reached into their pockets and exchanged their wallets, keys, cell phones…etc.

With that, they went their separate ways.

…………………

Author's note: I hope you liked that little intro chapter. I tried to come up with many ways to get them to make this dumb bet via petty argument. Now the GAME IS OFFICIALLY ON! Stay tuned for a new chapter update sometime this week. Everyone, including the F4 is going to get in on the bet. And my money's on Tsukushi. Stay tuned for updates of mucho surprises on the way!

By the way, the paupou fruit that the speaker announced is from Kingdom Hearts. Does anyone know if it's even a real fruit?


	2. Calling All Bets

**Chapter 2: Calling All Bets**

Gurgle, Gurgle

………..

Tsukasa was pacing back and forth in the tiny kitchen like a maniac on a Monday morning. It was the first day of his bet with Tsukushi. He held his girlfriend's cell phone against his quivering ears as he rummaged through the Makino family fridge for some breakfast. It was a half empty ice box with nothing but leftover chicken skin bits (was it fried or what? He couldn't tell), some cold rice balls…He wanted badly to call one of his F4 cronies but remembered that he had switched _everything_ he owned with her yesterday. Once he flipped through her phone's buddy list, he found a number that was more familiar. The ringing of the dial tone finally ended.

"Rui! You got to do me a favor!" 

"….Who is this?"

"It's Tsukasa, who else?!" Success. He thought, trying to maintain composure. "I'm at Makino's right now."

Gurgle, Gurgle

"You wake me up in the morning to tell me that you've hit it off with your girlfriend…great."

"Idiot! I'm not calling you about that. And for God's sake, it's 7 AM on a school day. Will you stop spending all your time sleeping…Hello, are you there? Wake up!"

"….I'm listening, Tsukasa."

"Well, I need to borrow some clothes, just enough for the whole week." He glanced at his reflection in the murky windows. After the cold shower (he had forgotten that 'commoners' needed to turn on the boiler on for hot water), his hair had turned incredibly frizzy. The poor man was now wearing a hentan, an overcoat he found in one of Susumu's drawers. He couldn't even walk into the public. "I can't even ask Jiro or Akira because she seems to listen to you the most. She might let you into my house instead to get my stuff…" scuttling, he explained everything that went down yesterday during the supermarket.

Gurgle, Gurgle

"You can't give up yet, Tsukasa. Didn't she give you some money in exchange for yours?"

"Yeah, but she only had a couple of yens left around the house, enough to buy a toothbrush and some gum! There's no way I can live off of that for a week let alone buy a whole new of wardrobe. Damn, she's so evil!"

"You're totally whipped."

"Shut up! Just bring me some of my clothes before you go to school or at least get your chauffeur to send them!"

Gurgle, Gurgle

"What the hell, man. What's that noise in the background, your stomach?"

"I think it's the toilet." Another problem that arose. "It's been clogged since yesterday."

"God Tsukasa, how are you going to survive a whole week…"

**Later that day….**

"How is he going to survive a whole week!?" the same words reverberated from Akira. The Flower 4 were sitting in the cafeteria's usual spot with just one of their members amiss. "How'd the poor guy look when you went to see him this morning, Rui?" 

"I didn't," he began calmly with a smirk on his face with his nose deep in some novel or another. "Makino wouldn't let me even go get him some of his clothes from his house. She made it clear in the rules that he has to work for his money."

"Tough love" Soujiro commented. "Well what do you say, you guys? I say we milk the cow for what it's worth! Who wouldn't wanna see the great Doumyouji Tsukasa in an apron scrubbing some floors? I already got a whole homeroom to bet money on this! OH hey Makino, we were just talking about you!"

"Just so you know, you're not allowed to help him in any shape or form…" Makino informed as she walked over to the table.

"We wouldn't think of it!" Jiro cried. "In fact, we're betting big money on this one. We'd be losing everything if we help him out. Anyway, you're one of US now. You know what that means right? You're the provisional fourth member of the Flower 4!"

"Oh, what an HONOR."

"That's right. And you know what Tsukasa usually takes us to every week?"

"What?"

"He treats us to a night at the stripclub." 

"WHAT?!?!?!" _I didn't know he'd be THAT big of a perv…  
_she jumped out of the chair causing the table to shake.

"Calm down, calm down…it was just a joke," Akira countered. "You certainly have Tsukasa's temper down. You know, for a sit-in rich girl, you certainly aren't taking advantage of the spoils you've got.

"Sure I have," she begun. "First, I gave every worker in the mansion a 50 percent raise for all their hard work and for putting up with that bigheaded Doumyouji for so many years…then I gave them the whole week off with pay!"

"You what? Tsukasa's not gonna be happy when he comes back…" Akira sighed. "I can just see the smoke coming out of his ears when he hears this…"

"Like he's going to make it out alive within a week?" Soujiro jumped up to greet several betters. "Yes it's going to be a thousand for Makino Tsukushi's victory…yes we take credit…hey Makino, since he's not going to be around for a week, why don't we do something over the top? The sky is the limit for you after all."

"How about a yacht party, this Friday?" she suggested.

"Hey, it's your birthday isn't it?" Rui asked. She nodded with a grin and replied,

"I really liked the one we held when Shizuka came back that other time…"

"Now you're sounding more like one of us." Jiro smirked.

"Without Tsukasa's consent?" Akira with a worried look. "He's gonna have our heads…"

"Again, he's not going to have our heads because he's not going to survive the whole week…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you bastards!" their curly-haired crony stepped in, shocking the whole audience with his golfer shorts, plaid polo shirt with a pocket protector, long tube socks and caddy shoes looking like he's all set to go to attend a math league competition ...

"Tsukasa…where'd you get those…clothes?" Soujiro choked on his breadsticks. Akira was trying his hardest not to throw up in front of the ladies around the joint.

"Got it from him." Pointing to Kazuya who meekly waved to them. "My new BUDDY, ain't that right, Kaz?" the boy nodded submissively.

"Being desperate already? You know, I never asked my friends for money…or clothes for that matter." She scoffed.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be asking for clothes if you had me get them."

"Well, your clothes technically belong to me now." she jeered on as she tossed him an apron. "But here's your uniform. You have work today at the dango shop today after school. Okami-san said that she's willing to let you work for your money this week. So are you ready to back out and admit defeat?"

"Not even close." He was determined which surprised Tsukushi a bit. She didn't realize how serious he was. The girlfriend was just trying to teach him a lesson on appreciating the little things in life.

"You guys all think I'm not going to make it huh? Well lemme tell you something, I'm doing just FINE so far. And what's this I'm hearing about betting with the whole school against me?" he shot a fuming glare at Jiro and Akira. "Did that idiot brainwash you bozos, too!?"

"Hey you can't talk to me or them with that tone anymore." Makino retorted. She stuck up her nose, obviously doing this to tease him. He still didn't get the fact that she was referring to her newfound status in the group.

"BAKA RU!!! I'll talk to you however I want to! So how does it feel with all that expensive stuff in my house that you can't afford? Tch, even with the money of a millionaire you can't pull off looking like one…you poor--"

Before he could finish the sentence, she pinned a piece of paper onto his head.

"Eek! Uh, Tsukasa we'll see you later." Soujiro stuttered as he, Akira and Kazuya turned their tails and made their way out. "Rui! What are you still doing sitting there?"

"This is fun. I think I'm gonna watch the ritual this time."

"You're crazy, the 'storm's' about to come if you catch my drift. Now let's GO!" Soujiro and Akira grabbed him and rushed out of the hall.

"What the…" Tsukasa was oblivious though not for long.

"IT'S THE RED SLIP!" someone from the dining hall rushed out, practically screaming through the hallways. Although not usually found pinned onto the victims head but in their lockers, the trick sure worked.

"Some loser in golfer slacks at the dining hall just got the red slip from F4!!!!!!!!"

Are they that dense? He was beyond disbelief.

Tsukasa's jaws dropped to the dining floor. He could hear the Eitoku students' footsteps marching and making their way, and soon they'll surely have his head…

"Who the hell told you that you could turn the cards around at me!?"

"You did, idiot." Tsukushi smirked as she glared lovingly into his eyes. "You'd better run!"

**Author's note: **

Here's updated numero dos for this week. I know I'm making Tsukushi sound extremely cruel for doing this to her number one man. I know so far it seems that Tsukasa is just being ridiculed but the fun is only beginning …! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Independent Man.


	3. The Independent Man

**Chapter 3: The Independent Man**

Almost an hour had passed since the introduction of the newest Red Notice victim. Makino Tsukushi, with her legs crossed, sipped her afternoon tea with the utmost composure amidst of the hollering stampede of students bustling through Eitoku building…

"Don't you think this has gone far enough?" Akira questioned Tsukushi with his eyes glued to the scene below the balcony. "I know it's up to you to call this whole thing but uh…"

The tea trailed bitterly down her throat. As pardoning as she was, she simply bit her lips and tried her best not to give in to her heart's unyielding wish to let him go easy. It was at least 70 men to 1. Guilt crept into her heart because she didn't like the way she felt, being all high up on the balcony, and previously feeling mighty without regard of what was going on for someone else. A year ago, it was her who was down there; she remembered being the first girl to be lynched and all…this certainly was a twist.

Moments after, Makiko and Kazuya ran in with a broom and mop to fend off the mob.

"Get off of Tsukushi-chan! Aren't you guys tired of doing this year after year? Let go of my friend!" Makiko courageously cried as she battered the backs of the guys who crowded around the lynched. She stopped for a moment, unable to recognize her friend. "Kazuya, you told me it was…" her eyes met with Tsukushi's who stared blankly in confusion.

"I know, I know! But he's one of us now, ya know?" replied Kazuya. "And we can't let him just get crushed like that…even if he's somewhat of an oaf …or ogre…"

This gave Tsukasa some breathing air and the opportunity to retaliate.

"Get the hell OFF of me!!" with a swift kick to someone's groin and another punch of the fist into another's jaw, the brawl had ended quickly. Tsukasa, with his golfer outfit covered in eggs and talcum powder, was huffing heatedly.

"How DARE you mess with the almighty Doumyouji Tsukasa!!" he declared with his fists clenched tightly onto some deadbeat's collar.

"Sorry sir, we didn't recognize you!" Tsukasa heard someone squeamishly yelp. With his hands protecting his face, he had no power to even look into the overpowering tyrant's glare.

"It took you idiots over an hour to recognize me!?!" Tsukasa was very close to stuffing their faces with his knuckles. "More importantly, who told you to go ahead with a lynching without MY consent?"

The male students went from twitching their eyebrows to scratching their heads. It obviously did not occur to them that they needed permission to kick Tsukasa's ass by Tsukasa himself. It made perfect sense to him and only him.

"Well, they just made Makino Tsukushi the new kingpin…and I got some money betted..."

BOOM

With another punch one of the guys was down and out.

"Let's bust this joint, gang." He waved to the two, his brand new posse Makiko and Kazuya who looked each other stunned and walked meekly alongside Tsukasa.

At the dango shop:

Tsukushi's usual partime job had become Tsukasa's for the week so he could finally gain some money for clothes and food.

""Itadakimasu!!!" Tsukasa happily cried as his stomach ceased to grumble. Like a little boy, he indulged the rice balls and sweets that his new boss, Okami-san bought him.

"How long do you think he's gonna last?" she whispered to Kazuya. "It hurts to even watch him looking like this…" they both shook their heads and walked out.

"So Doumyouji-san, of the famous Doumyouji Corporation…I take it you like the food we have here." Okami gave him the biggest grin as she gazed at him intently. "You can have ALL the sweets you want while you're here…you know, you remind me of a past lover that I had; he was always so full of impetus and a hearty diet such as you. Yes, I always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…" she began to reminisce.

"Okami-san…with all due respect…he's working now." Yuki stood next to them. "Tsukasa, I heard about the bet you made with Tsukushi."

"I once knew a lover who gave up all of his riches to prove his love to the one woman he loved…" Okami interjected.

"Err..ok, Okami-san…." She handed him the broom. "Here, just do some cleaning and later I'll teach you how to work at the register…" Yuki went to assemble the sweets. "And DON'T filch any more cakes…I know you're hungry…"

"I'll do my best to keep the store running on a tight ship!" Tsukasa declared with the broom in his hand. He was dressed in the uniform robes and apron, the one that usually suits the girls who work at Okami's Dango Shop.

Screams from women shook the glass doors. It was Soujiro and Akira.

"It's the F4! Oh my gosh is that Doumyouji Tsukasa? What is he doing in that costume?" a girl approached Tsukasa with a coy smirk. "Why hello there."

"Yo I just swept that area!" she lightly pushed her off of him as she giggled wildly back to her friends.

"Hey Tsukasa, that's no way to treat a lady!" Jiro scoffed as he softly petted the girl's cheek in the most flirtiest way possible. "How about we grab some tea, just me and you later?" The girl's faced turned bright red and nodded gleefully.

"Whatever… what are you bozos doing here? If you're not here to buy anything then get out."

"Calm down, we came to check on your progress." Soujiro replied. "And to give you and Yuki this. It's an invite to Makino's yacht party."

"Thank you Nishikado-san…" Yuki blushed fervently.

"On my yacht huh…" Tsukasa clenched his first.

"Technically it's hers for the week…"

"Shut up."

"Just keep working so you can buy at least a nice shirt for the party." Akira suggested. "We're rooting for ya."

"Actually we're not, I got at least half the school betting on this thing but there is one anonymous guy who's betting against your girl." Jiro commented. "We do miss you dude. But we have to go now. Makino is making us go shopping with her."

They sighed and left. After dozens of attempts to teach him how to work the register correctly and greeting customers without losing his temper, Yuki decided to just let Tsukasa work at the packages in the backroom.

Moments later, two guys came in.

"Ohiyo, welcome to Okami's sweet shop." Yuki said modestly. "How can I help you?"

Without saying another word, the rugged man reached for one of the cakes and threw it against a wall, beginning the ruckus. He and his cronies threw some other products around. 

"I want all the money in the register…NOW. Cmon girls, cooperate and you won't get hurt."

Yuki's eyes widened as huge as teacups for this was the first time a robbery occurred at the shop.

"Just do what she says…" Okami whispered. She swiftly made her way behind the counter.

It wasn't a bad neighborhood but these teenage gangs often appeared just to cause trouble.

"What going on out there?" Tsukasa came out from the backroom from replacing products on the counter. The two men stared at him for a moment and then fell to the floor cracking up with their hands holding their stomachs.

Without hesitation, Tsukasa's foot landed on the faces of the two robbers, who went running out of the store as fast as the wind carried them.

"You're our hero Doumyouji-san!" Okami cried. "You are useful afterall!"

"H-How did you know that they were robbers?" Yuki spoke as she caught her breath.

"They were robbers?" he replied with a puzzled look.


	4. The Ambush

**Chapter 4: The Ambush**

Tsukasa eyed the change on the floor dumbfoundedly, as if he was still transfixed with the brawl this morning at the Tokyo National Bank. The afternoon sun was beaming against the back of his neck as he was crouched down on the steps of Eitoku. Already befuddled that almost half of his paycheck from the dango shop was sliced off from taxes, he tried to cash his hard earned money and maybe open a credit card.

"I'm sorry, sir but your credit is completely shot," the scrawny bank teller tried to explain. "We just cant offer you any accounts at this time, looking at your current credit line…"

"What do you MEAN!? Who shot my credit?! I'll kill whoever did!"

"Umm…what? Look sir, nobody's shooting any--"

"What about my savings?"

"But Sir, it was you who specifically called in the beginning of the week requesting your savings account to be closed…and never have it accessed unless through a special code by—"

Before the teller had time to finish his sentence, Tsukasa pounded blindly and furiously at the glass window with his bare and shaking fists. It was Makino who was manipulating his savings, checking, everything. Couldn't even open a credit card with a few yen to spare. Paycheck money still clenched in one hand.

"I didn't authorize a closing on my account!!" he blurted loudly. "You don't understand…I never beg for anything! I don't beg…" Certainly didn't know how to beg, either. The clueless teller pressed a security button under his cash drawer.

The alarm blared, signaling Tsukasa to run, and run fast.

"Drop the cash! NOW!" ordered security with clubs in the air. Amidst the confusion, Tsukasa decided with his immeasurable logic, to reach into his jacket pocket and show some sort of identification.

"There's been a mistake; I'm the great Doumyoji Tsukasa, folks. I know it's pretty incredible, not everyday do you see someone as great as me in here. No need to panic. Here, let me show you…"

"Look out! He's reaching for a weapon!" The security began to duck to the floor.

_Is this really how they treat common people around here_? Tsukasa wondered in bewilderment. He fended the two men in blue uniforms off with a swift kick to their groins and made a run for it. He did not want to start another fight before the lynching mob routine in homeroom.

His legs carried him out of the bank, dropping a few yens from his grip.

_That Makino….has really driven me over the edge._ His fingers fiddled with the coins on the hard concrete steps of Eitoku as thoughts of what had occurred a few hours ago trailed off at the back of his mind. The once almighty one heaved a great sigh as the coins began to shake to the sound of rumbling. _Must not admit deafeat, must not admit defeat…._

Tsukasa was wearing his Eitoku uniform, for once in his life. The rules were clear. He was no longer to have the same privileges that he was once had. Besides the deafening footsteps of the students who were rushing to attack him, he did think this new sort of action was a big improvement from the ass-kissing classmates and money-hounding girls that he was reduced to face everyday. And as the red slip promised, the usual mob had taken account of Tsukasa's fallen power status and were looking to wreck some havoc in his life.

An egg splatted on his only neck tie and a vein popped on his head quicker than the splatter.

"We're hoping to make some dough," one of his male classmates explained. "Don't take it too personally. We just all have our money placed against you. Tsukasa?"

He stood silently, glaring at the stains on his one and only uniform that he had to survive with for that week. They were forgetting that Tsukasa was trained with martial arts during his childhood for self-defense.

"Tsukasa, say something, you're beginning to scare me," the classmate continued. "Look, if you just surrender to Makino Tsukushi, this torture will be all over. You know she sent us to get you today?"

"Tell her…I am NOT going down that easily!" And with that he roundhouse kicked three students in the jaws, punched a few others in the ribs and landed on his feet.

Suddenly, in the back of Tsukasa , a hand with a cloth reached for his mouth.

!?

Tsukasa inhaled the unpleasant fumes of the hankerchief, and everything went dark…

He was being carried…somewhere. All he could hear in the background was the car door slamming and engine revving in the distance…

Author's note: Sorry guys! It's been a year and a half since I've updated and I'm a tad rusty. I'm still a big time HYD fan. Please stay tuned for what happens to Tsukasa after he gets abducted by Heaven knows who?


	5. Commoner

**Chapter 5: Commoner**

Tsukasa's eyes flickered slowly, but his vision was still clouded and fuzzy. Soft figures surrounded him and grabbed for arms, legs and torso. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and his veins began to pop as they always do. One of them wiped his sweat with a warm towel and sprayed on a familiar scent from the Dolce and Gabbana cologne. His cologne. That was Tsukushi's favorite one.

Great, he thought to himself. The week isn't over and I'm already being raped…it beats being run down by angry mobs, I guess…

If only he could move his torso, he would jump up and wreck an unforgettable havoc on his kidnappers. With that, he lost his consciousness again.

They effortless lifted his body up to put a buttoned shirt on him. Clearly, after eating nothing but dango leftovers from the shop, rice cakes and chicken skin bits, Tsukasa had been noticeably emaciated.

An hour later, the curly haired man woke up in the dark piano room on the north corridors of his own mansion. Still lightheaded, he peered around suspiciously for any signs of hostility.

"Real original, Makino." Tsukasa said as he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, who appeared from the candlelight. "Did you really expect me be scared by your tic-tacs?"

"Tactics, Doumyouji, still dumb as a brick…" she shook her head in dismay. "Well, as long as you're looking sharper than you've been this entire week. You're hair looks better without egg yolk soaked in it."

"Err…What time is it?"

"About 8 pm, Doumyouji," she replied. "Just look at the gold Rolex on your wrist. I had the servants get you cleaned and dressed. We're having dinner in a few minutes, with your favorite assortment of sashimi and all the sake you want!"

"So hungry…" His legs lead him out to the dining hall.

"Tut tut tut, not yet." She wagged her slender finger at him. "I have a proposition for you, my love. I know how you've been having trouble getting access to your savings and checking funds at the Bank. You do need a new outfit." Tsukushi smirked as she eyed him up and down.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and frantically ran his fingers through his hair, which made him jump. The thick curls that once bounced freely on his head were now smooth with a certain silky luster. His eyes trailed down to his body, which was adorned with a crisp Hugo Boss suit and accompanied by a Burberry patterned tie.

"Don't you just miss these designer styles?" she asked casually. Tsukushi gave a small sigh. "You know, when I was a sophomore I ALWAYS admired how you bold and cool you looked, leading the F4 through the halls every day…"

"I did look cool…no wonder you had such a crush on me…" Tsukasa trailed off. Tsukushi's eyes widened but she was interrupted. "Wait, so I can have this outfit for the yacht party?"

"Absolutely!" she gave him a coy smile. "You just have to do one little thing for me…"

Tsukasa's eyebrow raised even higher now. "What would that be?"

"Just tell everyone that you want out. That way we can end this, have fun at the yacht party and everyone wins! Easy right?"

Tsukasa stood still for a minute with his fists clenched by his side. Although it did seem tempting, finally returning to a full meal, clean wardrobe and servants by his feet, his pride told him otherwise.

"Don't mess with me, Makino!" Tsukasa suddenly burst out in a heated frenzy. "I am a very powerful man and I can do a lot of damage to all of those people who bet against me. How DARE you all betray me? I am the great Doumyouji Tsukasa who is--"

In all of his fury, Tsukasa did not even notice that the butler had came in with a cart of delicious platters of sushi rolls, sashimi slices, tempura and ebi-fry.

He shook his head and continued, "You have no right to—" He could not stop staring at Tsukushi grabbing each item on the trays and heartily helping herself to a big bite on a tempura here and a tuna roll there.

One crunch of that tempura in her mouth made Tsukasa very flustered and salivating like a desperate dog. She eyed him innocently as she proceeds with her meal.

"I know what you're trying to do, Makino." How did she come to be so cruel? He thought as he wiped the saliva from his chin.

"Mmmm delicious," she chimed. "Care for some? All you need to do is say the word."

"That is it!" he howled. "I'm leaving, and you can take this fancy suit and tie. You can have everything that belongs to me…all my limos, servants, clothes, jewelry and yachts. Everything."

"I thought I already had that…" she froze. "What are you getting at?"

"You know, I thought I never needed any of this," he began. " When I said I would follow you to the depth of hell, I meant it. As long as I had you, I would not need any of the spoils."

"Tsukasa…"

"Good bye Makino."

"W-Wait!" she reached out her hand as he made his way out of the door. "Will you be at the party tomorrow night?"

"Once I find a suitable outfit," he said. "I doubt that will ever happen, with my depleting funds and all. How is a commoner like ME going to ever fit into such a ritzy event?" She raised one eyebrow as he began to strip off his suit.

"U-Uh, Doumyouji!" the girl blushed at the sight of her boyfriend, as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He threw his blazer and tie on the carpet. Never once did he take his eyes off her.

He planted a kiss on her. Tsukushi's lips quivered fervently. Then, he proceeded out of the room in his boxers, looking for his regular clothes.

As Tsukasa ruffled his fingers through his hair, the straight locks transformed back into curls. Tsukushi could not help but look down at her own feet with her face tingling hotly in anger, guilt and mortification.


End file.
